Life and Death
by DivergentDauntless
Summary: Based on Season 3 Episode 9 and the S3E10 promo. Traci deals with Jerry's death. More chapters to come and Reviews welcome.
1. Finding Out

After helping Noelle deliver her beautiful baby girl. She was happy. New life. This baby had to great parents. It made her recall what Jerry said earlier that day. About the nursery. She wanted this with him. To maybe even give Leo a little brother a sister. Traci just smiled at the thought.

"I think we should call Frank now and tell him." Traci said.

Noelle laughed and said "I think so."

When Traci found her phone she had 10 missed calls. "Looks like they found Gail." She was happy, her friend wasn't dead. She was very much alive.

She dialed Andy, when she picked up you could hear some pain in her voice, "Traci, thank goodness, where are you?"

"I am in the hospital still, Noelle had her baby. What's wrong?" Traci wondered.

"Just come down to the lobby as soon as you can." It sounded like she was holding back tears. Did we not rescue Gail then.

"Noelle, I am sorry but it seems something has happened, Andy told me I need to be in the lobby, like now!"

"That's fine, I have this little angel to keep me company." She smiled looking down at her daughter.

Traci then grabbed her jacket and smiled at Noelle and her baby, before heading down to the lobby.

* * *

When she reached the lobby she saw most of the cops from her division. Oh no, I hope Gail is alright. She then saw Andy, and walked toward her. She was looking for Jerry too (who hopefully told Frank about Noelle). But he was no where to be seen. When she reached Andy, she could see her eyes were red and swollen.

"Where is Jerry?" Andy tensed at this question.

"Andy, where is Jerry," No not Jerry it couldn't be. Not now. He just proposed. We were supposed to have a family.

"Traci, I am so sorry."

Traci, couldn't breathe. Tears already swelling down her face. She hugged her best friend. She never expected this. She didn't want to believe it. After about half an hour, she told Frank about Noelle. Then she asked Andy what happened.

She told her everything. How it was the cab driver. When he found out Gail was a cop he stabbed him in the abdomen. Then she said Jerry saved Gail with his cell phone. Traci, laughed a bit.

"I want to see, him. I need to see him."

Dov found a doctor, that could help them. Andy went to Traci, to the morgue. She still couldn't believe it. The doctor brought Andy and Traci to the sheet covered body.

"Are you ready?" the doctor asked.

Traci just nodded, he pulled the sheet down to his shoulders. Jerry was there, eyes closed. His body had no colour of life. Traci felt as if her heart fell out of her body. She couldn't keep her balance. She would have fell if Andy hadn't caught her. She just kept crying and crying. She just hoped this was all some dream. That this wasn't reality. That she would wake up next Jerry, to see his smile once again.


	2. Telling Leo

Traci woke up the next day. She had no recollection of getting to Andy's house last night. She still couldn't believe Jerry was gone forever. She got out of the bed and saw Andy on the couch watching cartoons.

Cartoons, made her think of her son. Leo. It was supposed to be her night with him last night. Oh no.

"Andy where is Leo?"

"He is with your mom. I called her last night and told her what happened. She picked him up from Dex's." Said Andy. She also moved over, so Traci could sit down. "How are you feeling?"

"I am still in shock, saddened. I feel like a part of my own heart died with him." Traci tried to hold back the tears. She just breathed in and out. She thought of Leo. Her most amazing son.

After several minutes of breathing and trying not to cry Traci said, "I need to see Leo."

So with that she showered at Andy's and even borrowed some of her clothing (could be Gail's too, She wasn't sure). She then declined the offer of having Andy walk with her to her mom's house. She needed the space to breathe and just be alone.

She also needed to figure out what to tell Leo. He may have a cop (detective in training) as a mom. But he still didn't understand death.

* * *

Traci didn't even walk up more then two stairs before her son Leo opened up the door. He ran down and gave his mom a big hug. He then took her hand, to show her what he made. In the living room, there were all kinds of pictures. Crayons, were everywhere on the floor.

Before Traci could even ask, Leo just said, "Grandma said you were sad, and if I made you lots of pictures, you wouldn't be sad anymore."

All she could do smile, and give her little man, another hug. Leo showed her pictures of animals, them, him and his daddy, him and his grandma and space. When the were both done looking at the pictures, they both got ready to go to a local restaurant for some brunch.

Traci was being strong for her son. She was going to tell him what happened, when they were done eating. They laughed and played with there food.

Then when Traci ordered the dessert's she said, "Mommy needs to tell you something. Something about Jerry, sweetie."

"Is he coming to join us for dessert?" He was so innocent, which made this so much harder.

"No , he won't be joining us. You know what heaven is right?

"Yeah, it's where all the pretty angels play, all the way up in the sky!"

"Well Leo, Jerry is now playing with those pretty angels in the sky."

"Why he is he up there mommy?"

"He was needed up there sweetie, the angels needed a new playmate. And we won't see him again until we are needed as playmates too."

"Well I hope he doesn't play go fish up there." Leo laughed. (when Jerry played go fish with Leo, he always let Leo win). Traci just laughed with him, while the enjoyed there dessert ice cream.


End file.
